


Homesick

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, New York City, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros





	Homesick

1 am in the sleepless city,  
The majestic metropolis brings great pity  
To me, for those poor sods who've never saw the witching-hour skyline as day-packed trains whiz on.  
Clicky-clack, thunky-think, comforting wheels clunk loud on rails rainslick; it aches to think how homesick I'll be when I leave New York.  
For this is where it feels to me that I'd be willing to be let free; the busy, bustling, grey-washed streets of the magnetic, calling, sky-scraping city.  
So many other kindred souls have found their calling in the big and bold that is the cloud-poking, dream-provoking stretch of grand Manhattan: future home.  
Oh, how I'll miss this monochrome scape once I'm whisked off from this blank slate back to a town walled in by opportunity too late, where we aren't challenged to world-create.  
Where stars aren't captured by the yearning screams of endless streams of endless dreams and drawn in til it really seems they're caught on the legendary horizon; a fantastical, unreal, romantic sigh and sight to keep your eyes on.  
It steals its own part in my heart, still indifferent just as in every Broadway start. The scrapers challenge so much of me and yet ask so little - what a city.  
Oh, to think how homesick I'll be when I leave New York, the busy myth where dreams are yours; oh, to think how homesick I'll be when I leave New York.


End file.
